veggietales_the_ultimate_veggiepediafandomcom-20200214-history
Love My Lips
About Love My Lips is the fourth silly song from Dave And The Giant Pickle. Cast of characters Larry the Cucumber as himself Archibald Asparagus as himself Lyrics Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. One day while talking with Dr. Archibald, Larry confronts one of his deepest fears. Larry: If my lips ever left my mouth,'' packed' 'a bag and headed south,' 'that'd be too bad I'd'' 'be so sad. Archibald: I see. That'd be too bad, you'd be so sad? Larry: That'd be too bad. Archibald: Alrighty. Larry: If my lips said "adios, I don't like you, I think you're gross." That'd be too bad. I might get mad. Archibald: "Hmm... That'd be too bad, you might get mad?" Larry: That'd be too bad. Archibald: "Fascinating!" Larry: If my lips moved to Duluth, left a mess and took my tooth, that'd be too bad. I'd call my dad. Archibald: "Oh dear! That'd be too bad, you'd call your dad?" Larry: That'd be too bad. Archibald: "Hold it! Did you say your father? Fascinating! So what you're saying is if your lips left you ..." Larry: That'd be too bad, I'd be so sad, I might get mad, I'd call my dad. That be too bad. Archibald: "That'd be to bad?" Larry: That'd be too bad. Archibald: "Why?" Larry: "'Cause I love my lips!" Scatting Archibald: "Oh my. This is more serious than I thought. Larry, what do you see here?" Larry: "Um, that looks like a lip." Archibald: "What about this?" Larry: "It's a lip!" Archibald: "And this?" Larry: It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. It's a lip. Lip. Lip. Liiiiiiiiiiiips! Lip. Lip. Lip. Archibald: "Larry, tell me about your childhood." Larry: When I was just two years old I left my lips out in the cold. They turned blue. What could I do? Archibald: "Oh dear. They turned blue, what could you do?" Larry: Oh they turned blue. Archibald: "I see." Larry: On the day I got my tooth, I had to kiss my Great Aunt Ruth. She had a beard and it felt weird. Archibald: "My, my. She had a beard and it felt weird?" Larry: She had a beard. Archibald: "Oh." Larry: Ten days after I turned eight got my lips stuck in a gate! My friends all laughed. "And I just stood there until the fire department came and broke the lock with a crow bar and I had to spend the next six weeks in lip rehab with this kid named Oscar who got stung by a bee, right on the lip! And we couldn't even talk to each other until the fifth week because both our lips were so swollen, and when he did start speaking he just spoke Polish and I only knew like three words in Polish except now I know four because Oscar taught me the word for lip: Usta!" Archibald: "Your friends all laughed... Usta... How do you spell that?" Larry: "I don't know." Archibald: "So what you're saying is that when you were young ..." Larry: They turned blue. What could I do? She had a beard and it felt weird. My friends all laughed... Usta! Archibald: "I'm confused..." Larry: "I love my lips!" (''scatting) Narrator: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry say ... Larry: Have I ever told you how I feel about my nose? Archibald: Oh, look at the time! (Larry scatting) Category:Songs Category:Silly Songs